Really Uncle Peter Or is it really Him?
by TeenwolfBaby
Summary: This is probably done a lot but I don't care I feel like it's good. What if Stiles had gotten bitten with Scott because of his biology? stiles knew he was different, but did a werewolf have to bite him for it?Mom, I didn't believe you when you said supernatural was real. I don't own Teen Wolf.
1. So don't split up?

Isn't it a crime to listen in on police business?Yes, but do stiles care?No, because it's for a good reason. Stiles ends up driving off to Scott's house at nine at night, to go see a dead body in the woods. When he tried the door it was locked, so he climbed up to the roof and tried to find Scott's window. But he somehow ended upside down because he is not a ninja.

''Stiles what the hell are you doing?'', scott yelled with a baseball bat in his hands?

" You weren't answering your phone and the door was locked!'' Stiles said back accusingly while flinging his arms around.

" Look they found a dead body in the woods, we're going come on."

"This was your great plan; take a severe asthmatic out into the woods for a body in the cold," Scott said as they walked deeper into the woods.

"Holy shit!" Stiles said as he slipped and fell down the hill.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled as he ran after him.

"Well I found the body; definitely female," Stiles said kinda in shock.

"See now, let's get outta here," Scott said helping him up.

They continued in the way they came but it had passed 15 minutes and they still didn't see a sight of the road. They both jumped when they heard rustling in the trees but relaxed when they saw it was just a deer when suddenly a whole herd came running out of the woods. This was followed by loud growling that made Stiles want to roll over and whine all of a sudden. Then a hulking figure walked out of the trees with glowing red eyes and Scott made to run,

"Scott stop, if we stay still he won't notice", Stiles said he started towards stiles sniffing.

"Female", it growled out and lunged at stiles biting into his hip, quickly turning towards Scott and biting his back and stomach. And suddenly they a heard a howl followed by two more that sounded in-sync to each other; thus prompting the creature to run off. Scott turned towards stiles only to see him bleeding heavily with his eyes closed tightly." stiles, wake up we have school tomorrow and i know your not dead because you'll be helping me with history in a week and this will all be history WAKE UP", Scott said over him sobbing while touching stiles face.

Then when he thought he heard Stiles' pulse slow to a stop, stiles eyes popped open glowing amethyst. Then a big black wolf the size of a small horse came jogging into the clearing they were came to almost to standing over stiles, Scott felt a growl bubble in his chest to spill out his mouth. Then the wolf puffed it's chested out as if to growl back but stiles begin purring?and they both calmed down. Then two more wolves came into the clearing one dark brown and the other a bright amber. Scott was beginning to think he should've stayed in the house with stiles trapped in his bed.


	2. So we can take it slow right?

(POV Derek)

We had just come into beacon hills woods and already we could sniff out Laura's decaying body. We had already known she was dead because we felt the alpha and beta bonds break. we just didn't want to have to pack everything and ride in cars, so we had everything packed and sent the stuff to the storage in beacon county. Then suddenly a bundle of scents hit his nose but only one of the scents had his attention, MATE. But he ignored it because he smelled an alpha close by which meant his mate wasn't safe. " Kenna and Marco go follow the scent of that alpha and find out if it's rabid."  
After that, I went to go find my mate and make sure they were safe.  
When I got close enough to see my mate, I could see that they were male and on the ground bleeding with another male crying on top of him also bleeding. He decided that he was going to change into his wolf but as soon as he did his mind automatically howled for his pack. But now at least he had a backup now; I started up a slight jog over to my mate and his friend? Hopefully, his friend isn't a threat or I probably would've attacked him. When I got to my mate and tried to stand over him to see the damage, the boy sitting by him growled but from the look on his face, he didn't know why. I puffed up my chest to growl back but my mate eyes opened; glowing a bright amethyst and started purring calming me instantly. Then I changed back into my human form and went behind the tree I left my clothes at to put them on.  
" Kenna and Marco go change back and find Laura's car so you can take them back home and patch them up, I'll follow the scent to find you."

"What's so important about them?"Marco said with a bored tone.

" They both just got bit by an alpha, what do you think the problem is?"

" Oh yeah, we should probably stay with them all night huh."

" Yeah we are but you need to leave now, I'm about to call the police and identify Laura's body." With that Kenna tried to tell the boy they were there to help but he started saying " how can I trust you won't hurt us or something."

" Look, kid, someone is going to need to explain what just happened and you and your friend need the help." He finally just got up and let Marco pick up his friend so they could go.  
When I could hear that they were far enough, I called the police telling them I found the body near the river a little of three miles behind the hale house. When they got here I made sure I was away from her body. I told them that she was my sister and they said since the blood was still a little fresh they would do a blood test. Then they told me how sorry they were now that it was just three of us left.


	3. story time for the pups

"When Derek got to the stilinski house he could smell his mate scent all over the house. Walking up the stairs was a field-day, he breathed in deep. "Like home: vanilla, cinnamon, flowers, and herbs. "  
He walked up the stairs going to the room where his mate scent was strongest. When Derek walked into the room they were all sitting in silence. " So, did you guys tell them that they're werewolves?"  
Derek questioned with an arched eyebrow. "Uh, well we were getting to that before you bust up in here interrupting," Kenna said with false sass in her voice."

"Wait, back up, did you just say we're werewolves. What type of shit are you on?! Werewolves aren't real dude."A panicked Scott said.  
"What are your names?" Derek questioned not answering Scott's stupid and panicked question. " My name is Stiles, you know me as kitten and that's Scott," Stiles said a little cheerful for someone who just got bit by a werewolf.  
" Kitten," Derek said brokenly.  
" Hey, Wolfie," Stiles said smiling softly. "  
Wait, Derek, you know him?" At the same time, " Kitten?! Stiles, what's going on?"  
(Stiles POV) " My mom was half fae and half banshee. Her Father was the only known male banshee in history and when he got together with someone from the fae court, the Greek gods were both upset and relieved. Because it was said that fae were bare. They couldn't have children through the way that other creatures could. So they made their children the only way they knew would work; magic. So when my mom was born like normal; the God's were confused and scared because they didn't know what would come from a child with that heritage. And then the hellhounds started hunting them and they had to hide my mom. They picked the human world but mom was the age of a sixteen years old human, so she knew what was happening. But she never found out if her parents were alive. In her story's that she told me about them she talked as if they were still alive. I kinda blame them for her death. "How could they have caused her death if she didn't really know if they were alive?" Marco asked as if he could never see his family doing such a thing.  
Ha, when Derek tells them the truth about what really happened after the fire, they'll be surprised. "My mom used to tell me that she could feel them there but I didn't believe her, ya know. I thought because she was sick that she just thought she could feel them but before she died she told me I had to find them that even though she had fed them all her magic. TO SAVE THEM. What about me and Dad? They weren't there when she broke down and tried to kill me because she thought I was a hellhound. The only reason she knew it was me was because that was the first time my magic appeared.


	4. Those who can't be trusted

(Stiles POV)  
" The first thing she did was call Deaton.  
And he said " _oh it's just the trauma that she went through. She'll be okay."  
_ "She was never okay again. But he calls me once a month asking to train me, so I'll be able to use my powers easier. But what he doesn't know about and he will continue to be in the dark till I say so, is that I've already trained my power and I found out why he wanted to train me. I learned how to use my magic to pinpoint where and when someone is going to die but if they aren't meant to be saved, then I simply can't save them. If I try my magic sends out a signal to the animals in the surrounding areas to stop me and send me back home."  
"Wait, so you can use your magic for just about anything," Derek questioned.  
" Yeah but it's kinda like Peter pan you gotta believe," I said back trying not to smile at my joke.  
" So is that how you passed test?" Scott questioned genuinely confused.  
" No, fae are naturally super smart. They don't believe in lying and cheating." Marco said.  
" Which is why when my dad gets back I'm telling him what happened and Scott if your mom asks me if something is going on with you; I'm probably going to tell her."  
" Well, I might as well go get her from work so we can tell them together," Scott said sadly and started to the door.  
" Well, my dad comes home in an hour. We can tell him then," I said after Scott left.  
" Well, I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry?" "Yeah," Marco said. " I could cook if you want me to stiles?" " No, never ask to cook if Stiles is offering food," Derek said to his brothers mate.  
At least he still remembers how I don't like others in my kitchen. I go down the stairs and before I start cooking I wash my hands. I start getting the stuff I need for spicy stuffed tacos with homemade queso and salsa. And for dessert, I don't know what to make.  
"Derek, what do you want for dessert?"  
" Red velvet cookie sandwiches and chocolate banana nut muffins. I might have missed those the most." He said with a real smile.  
" Okay, I need someone to go to the store for jalapenos, peppers, and onions. Oh and salsa powder."  
" Marco and I can go get it stiles," Kenna said sitting down the meat in front of me.  
Marco seemed like he was going to complain but his mate grabbed him by the ear and walked him to stand at the front door. She walked back to Derek and asked for his keys but before he could give them to her I jumped in with;

" The store is like right at the end of the street, so you don't really need but if you want." I finished saying leaving it open minded. I guess they decided it wasn't worth it to fight Derek over the keys and then drive for about 8 mins.

(Derek POV)

Watching stiles in the kitchen again was fun; it reminded me of before the fire. I wish Peter could see him, he used to love stiles. I need to make a plan for us all to visit him. Maybe I could feed some power to him to help him heal faster.


	5. Let's Tell the Parents

Stiles(POV)

When Scott got back with his mom in tow, the first thing he said was "Stuffed tacos!YES!." My dad walked in behind them stiles guessed they hitched a ride from him or they just got there at the same time. When my dad walked in and saw Derek it was funny, he gave him a hug and asked where has he been all these years. "I've been around, you know just following Laura. She had control over my part of the trust fund until I turned 24 a few weeks ago, "Derek said.

" Is it true that it was her body that we found?",Dad said.

"Yeah, I called into the station about an hour or so ago to identify the other half."

"I'm so sorry, I guess it's just the three of you now."

"Wait, dad what are you talking about? That was Laura's body out in the woods?" I said with obvious shock on my face.

"Yeah sorry son, I knew how close you and your mom was to the hale's, Dad said sympathetically.

" Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about dad and you to Melissa, I said this just wanting to get it over with then eat dinner and dessert. So we (as in me Scott and Derek) explain what happened earlier tonight and what I found out about mom when I was thirteen.

" I knew it was something up with your mom the way she talked." My dad said this in complete amusement.

"Wait, Noah are you just gonna sit here and accept this? They need a hospital, A MENTAL ONE." Well, I predicted that she would be the one to go a little crazy.  
" Mama McCall, I can show you all the things I can do with my magic."  
" And I can show you that werewolves are real", Derek said. I closed my eyes and chanted something in my head about erasing her headache. " Why is he trying to contact you still?"  
" You went into my head? I don't know why he's contacting me, he isn't asking about Scott", Melissa said.  
"Well Mel, we can talk about this later", my dad said. And then Derek decided that was when he could shift. Which made mama McCall pass out.

" Okay so the boys are stuck like this for the rest of their lives", Melissa said.  
" Yes, when we find the alpha I have to be the one to kill him. Since I'm the oldest and most experienced at being a werewolf", Derek said back to her. After that everything went smoothly. There happily ever after right? Not, the following week was terrible.


	6. Maybe going to see peter was a bad idea

(Two Weeks Later)(Derek POV)  
I figured that we needed to go ahead with my plan to go see Peter; since this week has been so stressful. The alpha has been kicking our asses and we could do nothing about it thanks to the hunters in town. I was almost killed, which ended up being stressful for everyone because I was kinda like the substitute alpha to my pack; which I wasn't prepared for at all. But Marco and Kenna had always acted like I was their alpha instead of Laura. But I'm gonna pick them up after school and Marco and Kenna are going to meet us there.  
(After School)(Third POV)  
Derek picked Stiles and Scott up after school; they now are on their way to the hospital. When they all arrive at the hospital; Marco Kenna are waiting outside the special care unit of the hospital. As they get out of the car stiles seems excited to see Peter and Derek begin to wonder why.  
" Stiles, why are you so excited to see Peter?" Derek asked.  
" Because I've been visiting him every two weeks so he knows that he still has a family," Stiles replied.  
(Derek POV)  
Hearing this makes Derek even more mad about Laura keeping them away from Beacon Hills. Had she let them come back earlier the people wouldn't look at them weird and Peter would've known he had pack close by. Derek inside hopes that Peter's wolf is not feral. Then he decides that he is just going to go in and visit Peter and feed him power if he needs it. Derek notices that Stiles is looking around in circles as if confused by something.

"What is it do you sense something?'' I ask him.

"I sense another alpha besides you close enough to be within 80 feet of us," Stiles said.  
"What is the alpha doing near a hospital?" Scott asked.  
" I think he's a patient," stiles states softly. "Derek, look I know you probably don't want to hear this but it could be a possibility," Stiles says this directly to me.  
"Stiles you can't seriously think that Peter is the one doing all of this".  
I refuse to believe that my uncle could have done this.  
" I don't know I need to get into the hospital," Stiles said moving towards the front doors.  
I hope this doesn't take long it's almost seven. But before stiles can walk through the doors I hear hulking footsteps before I push stiles out the way just in time for a deformed alpha wolf to bust out of the doors and slam into me.  
(Scott's POV)First time for him since the first chapter)  
I watch as the alpha slams into Derek and can feel myself growling and shifting. I hear stiles scream before I see him ram into the alpha from behind. But just from the smell of the alpha, I can tell it's not Peter or he would have smelt like one of the hales.

But it smells just like the argents and the dead body of kate. Which was found two nights after we found Laura's body and the first spiral of revenge? It's weird because Derek isn't an alpha but we treat him like one. Then the rest of us jump into action and are able to pin the alpha down. And then he starts to shift into his human form. 


	7. So uncle Peter wasn't the bad guy!

(Third POV)

The pack all watched with caught breath as the alpha shifted. And the Alpha was reviled to be Gerard Argent with deathly pale skin. The first person to say something was, of course, stiles.  
"So you got Laura to bite you and then you killed her then all of those people to make it seem like Derek killed all those people for revenge."

"I knew you would figure it out the moment you saw my face. I know how smart and valuable you are but does Derek know, will he appreciate you?" Gerard said this all as if he wasn't going to die.  
"You know I would probably make a better alpha to all of you"- he doesn't get to finishing up his words before Derek rips his throat out and then Yanks his heart out his chest.  
" I guess you're the alpha now Derek," Scott says kinda dazed.  
" He was always meant to be an alpha-Derek remember when we were younger and I didn't go to your house for two weeks?-I saw Laura's journal and it said that she was meant to be alpha until she started to get cocky and your mom decided it was to be passed to you. She was mad and In the fire, your mom was obviously not able to pick who got the spark but she was smart enough to put a small amount of the spark into you and I think she put some in Peter.  
(Two days and an awkward talk with Stiles' dad later)  
So you want to check his uncle out of this hospital before the full moon which is in two days, Mama Mccall said kinda sarcastic. " Yeah, well we have it handled; we just need you to release him into our care," Stiles said.  
" Stiles, you do know I'm not allowed to do that right?" She responded with an eyebrow raised high.  
"Yeah, i know; that's why we're gonna take him, Stiles said as if it was obvious.  
With that, all the beta's of the hale pack walked in towards the back of the ward to go take peter out the back door and to the SUV truck that Derek had brought for when he takes them to school. Stiles and Derek stayed in front of the desk to tell Melissa to erase any signs that they had been there from the cameras; then proceed to walk out the hospital to the back.

(Stiles POV)  
"Peter we know, it's okay for you to wake up now," I tried to get him to get out of the fake catatonic state he was in.  
Derek is the only one besides me who knows what Peter is doing. His wolf would've felt he was in an unsafe place around the crazy alpha and the hospital was unfamiliar to him before the fire. If we can get his wolf to recognize that he's safe maybe Peter will come back.  
"Why do you think he can talk, maybe he's stuck like that, Scott said." I can hear you just as well as I speak little beta," Peter finally decided to add to the conversation.  
" So can you tell us all about time here while we were forced to stay in New York because of Derek's babyish behavior," Kenna said.  
" Okay, I am sick and tired of the both of you calling your brother all these names over something he could not control. The reason you didn't come back was that Laura was never meant to be alpha, also she found out how Paige died and what role Peter played in her death. she found out how Kate used Derek while he was underage. Laura is the one that kept all of you away from beacon hills. I won't stand by and let you two continue to talk about your family like this," I said while trying to catch my breath.  
"Big bro, why didn't you just tell us when we first started getting on your case about it? Marco said.

"I didn't want you to hate laura like I did before she died, Derek said.  
After that we got Peter to lay with us in the basement; which was kinda turned into the pack room.


	8. Don't Think It's The End

"Hey Derek, don't you need more beta's? Stiles said"

Well yeah, but I was thinking of waiting. What you have some people in mind? Derek said.

" Well, I kinda have a list, Stiles said smiling.

" Well as long as we make sure they know the pros and Con's, then we're good to go, Derek said.

(meanwhile at a hotel right on the edge of Beacon Hills)

" Sammy! We gotta go meet Victoria before her daughter gets home from the mall and Chris is still at work, Dean screamed towards the bathroom in the hotel room.

"I'm coming, I have to fix my hair, Sam screamed back.

Well, maybe stiles should've listened to his mom when she said to befriend the Winchester's. But now it's too late and the Winchester's are after werewolves and the humans they associate with. Which stiles thinks is so not cool. The Winchester's are going to find out why Chris decided to leave his pack be. Beacon Hills belongs to him and his alpha. And they're gonna show them why. 

_**This is short because it's the preview of the sequel. Thanks for reading my story, even though it probably needs work. Bye see you next book.**_


End file.
